<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softly but with Teeth by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684605">Softly but with Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars Saucy Sides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A not-particularly-saucy side)</p><p>Jesse needs to be taken care of in different ways.  A scene that might have happened between Jesse and Rex, sometime after 'For a Man should Walk Tall' and the associated Asides and Codas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars Saucy Sides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Softly but with Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not particularly saucy, I know.  But it fits better here than Soft Wars main, so here it stays.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you coddling me sir?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes stare unseeing at the durasteel ceiling and Jesse tries to keep his breaths steady. Even. They haven’t even done anything particularly salacious and Jesse feels as though he’s run ten kliks in full kit.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something give you that impression?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s stomach isn’t particularly sensitive, doesn’t get him charged. Never has. Goosebumps spread across his chest and down; he can feel his skin trembling under the long, sweeping touches. Hot breath before a kiss low on his ribs makes him nearly keen.</p><p> </p><p>“The. Uh magnacuff made me have my doubts sir. But. The. The coddling gave the game away.” Jesse’s head falls back. Rex has applied teeth to the skin around his navel, so gently it can’t even be called a bite. The edges of his mind go white, soft. “Fuck, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even have his pants off, and Jesse’s already half charged up and fully a disaster.</p><p> </p><p>“The magnacuff was to keep you in one place long enough for a conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Conver<em>sation</em>,” Jesse chokes out, voice breaking on the last part of the word. Rex licks at the bite he’s planted on Jesse’s left hipbone. Little kitten licks over a little kitten bite. Didn’t even hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse dashes the tears from the corner of his eyes with his one loose hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I may have changed my mind,” the Captain allows. He wraps warm hands around each of Jesse’s hips, slips up to plant little edged kisses up the center of his chest. They’re the same height, Rex and Jesse. The same weight give or take a rounding error. But somehow the Captain seems so much bigger, the weight pressing down on Jesse’s legs so much <em>more</em>. “And don’t call me ‘sir’ in bed.” Jesse giggles, high and a little desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>guarantee</em> you let the brats-”</p><p> </p><p>The next bite is a little harder. The top of Jesse’s left pec pulses, warmed. Still not enough to hurt but.</p><p> </p><p>One of the Captain’s greatest strengths is his ability to command attention without needing to say a word. Jesse falls silent immediately.</p><p> </p><p>The air cycler in the ceiling chugs on with a rumble, spills cool air over Jesse’s body and its the first Jesse’s noticed that he’s started to sweat. Jesse’s breaths are even louder than the cycler.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk about them in bed,” the Captain orders mildly. “What I do with them has no bearing on what we do. They need different things.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse swallows hard. <em>Need</em>. Jesse takes care of his <em>needs</em> with his hand or on shore leave. It doesn’t explain why a few soft touches, a few kisses, have left him this boneless, trembling mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Being all things to all men, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Clever lips brush Jesse’s collar bone. Teeth follow, teasing. “Just to mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. “<em>Fuck,</em>” Jesse says. He’d love to lie to himself, to claim he doesn’t know why that feels like that first step of air in HALO training. He’d love to claim those words didn’t give him the same kind of thrill that sees him going back up to altitude for a second jump. “<em>Fuck</em>, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s sigh races across Jesse’s throat. “Stubborn,” he grumbles. Jesse laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Rex,” Jesse corrects. <em>Rex</em>. It feels good on his tongue. “You gonna coddle me then, Rex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Decisive. No hesitation, no shame, no room for argument. They bred Torrent’s Captain special, didn’t they? “For as long as you’ll let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s still got one wrist cuffed to his bunk. He’s never felt so free.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” he starts.</p><p> </p><p>Rex catches his mouth in a slow, deep kiss right on the edge of pointed. Jesse forgets words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>